Fight For The Right To Live
by KittyMackay
Summary: Inu's new in town and he goes dressed punk but finds that he fits in with the preps better rated m for language, Lemons, Violnce, and depression. Inukik at first then Inukag for most
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha Or Anyone Else Tear

CHAPTER 1: A NEW SCHOOL A NEW LIFE!

With Kagome:

"Kagome get your ass out of that bed right this minute if you don't just wait and see what you father is going to do to you!" Tonya yelled at her 17-year-old daughter.

"FUCK YOU MOM! It's just the first day I don't need to get up right this minute I know the school perfectly and I got my schedule last week so I don't have to go today"

"KAGOME IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR BIKE I SUGGEST YOU GET UP NOW!" after hearing her father yell she quickly grabbed a pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt that fit her so it looked tight but was loose and ran into the shower. After taking a quick shower she quickly changed her piercing rings to the ones with designs on them 'fuck I wish it was still summer but this is my last year here anyways so it might not be to bad' she thought to herself as she finished applying her black and red eyeliner with some clear lip gloss. She grabbed her black bag and ran out the door jumped on her bike, which had blood red parts to it but was mostly black then took off to school.

20 MINUTES LATER!

'WHAT THE FUCK SOME PERSON DID NOT PARK IN MY FUCKING SPOT' she yelled inside her head. "Hey fucker what the hell do you think your doing parking in my spot?" she yelled at the guy he had silver hair that went down to his shoulders. He turned around and looked at her and locked his eyes with hers. "Sorry I didn't know this was your spot" he quickly apologized and went to move his bike a bit farther over. 'Damn he's hot wait what the hell am I thinking I don't need to be falling head over heels for some stupid prep again but his eyes look so innocent.' Kagome quickly shook the thought out of her head and pulled her bike up beside his.

INUYASHA'S P.O.V:

'Damn its only my first day and already I have people not liking me. I thought maybe getting out of my other school and coming here would be better but looks like I already got on the wrong side of one of the punks FUCK and god knows I wouldn't hang out with preps if my life depended on it' I looked at this girl that had just been yelling at me she looked like the kind of person I would normally hang out with but it seemed like she wanted nothing to do with me after I parked in her spot. "Hey I'm Inuyasha," I said trying not to sound to geeky to her.

"Keh! Like I care. But I'm Kagome." She had sounded pissed in the beginning but softer at the end.

" Ok well Kagome could you show me to the office. I don't know my way around so could you help me please?" I asked trying to sound calm

"Ya sure I'll show you but one thing drop the nicey nice act if you wanna dress punkish because it's pissing me off."

Wow I didn't realize that people would be so different here I hung around the punk people at my other school but we all acted like that could we have all just been posers?

"Come on Yash if you want to get to the office because it's in the front of the school and you just parked at the back"

"Ok um who the hell is that girl laughing at you right now?"

"Where?" she turned her head and I swore I saw a tint of red cross her eyes. "That's my cousin her names Kikyo she's the school's biggest slut so I suggest you stay away from her."

"HEY KAGS FOUND A NEW PLAY TOY THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T NEED ONE SINCE YOU TURNED LEZ AFTER NARAKU RAPED YOU!"

"FUCK YOU KIKYO I'LL MESS YOU UP JUST BECAUSE I DON'T SLEEP WITH EVERY GUY DOESN'T MAKE ME A LEZ!" she replied. And reached into her pocket where she pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter she looked at me "you want one?" I looked at her as if it was some kind of joke " um ya sure I haven't smoked before." She handed me one then took one for her self lit it then passed me the lighter. I lit my own smoke and took a huge inhale then started coughing. "Oh shit watch it there don't inhale so much at first you have to get it used to it first before you can take huge ones." She looked really worried with the way I was coughing. We finished our smokes then went to the office where I got my timetable. Then went the 1st period, which we had together.

Kagz P.o.v

"Hey Ms.Mackay I'm back again this year" I Yelled as I walked into the classroom. Ms. Mackay turned and looked at me "oh how nice to see you again ms. Higurashi how was your summer? Didn't get into any more trouble I presume?" "Ms.Mackay you fucking know me I love trouble and summer was fucking awesome no fucking teachers hell ya!" I responded to her to which she started to glare "ms. Higurashi I have told you over a million times do not use such vulgar language in my class now you can start this year out good or you can leave my class now." "Iight Ez teach see ya tomorrow and don't worry I'll be ready to piss you off some more." With that I left the class.

Normal P.o.v

Inu looked to where Kagome had been and saw she had already left I guess they really don't get along. "Ms.Mackay may I have a pass to use the washroom?" "Of course and your name is?" "Inuyasha" Inu walked up and grabbed the pass from the teacher and went to go find out where Kagome had gone.

Inu P.o.v

I found Kagome out side smoking but there was something different about her she had black dog ears with red tips on top of her head. Slowly and quietly creeping up to her I pounced and yelled, "BOO!" "Ahhh! What the hell was that for you scared the crap outta me." She turned to look at me then when I asked what was up with her ears and eyes which now had more of a reddish tint to them she paled and reached for a bracelet beside her. "It's nothing." She said as she slipped the bracelet on. All the changes disappeared. "Kagz you're a hanyou right?" "Yea but don't fucking tell anyone you're the only one that knows besides Sango and Miroku." I looked at her confused "who?" "Oh you'll meet them at lunch trust me you'll love them." "Ok but don't worry I guess I can show you something since now I know your secret." With that I reached up and removed my necklace reveling what I really looked like. "Oh my god you a hanyou too?" "Ya and you're the only person that knows other then my brother."

(A/n. OK I'M GOING TO SKIP TILL AFTER SCHOOL)

"Hey Inu want to hang out at my house?" Kagz yelled well running to catch up with him. "Hey Kagz umm. Kikyo kind of invited me over to her place."

Kagz P.o.v

'Omg what no way she's not taking the only guy I know that I'm starting to have feelings for and turning him into a prep' "why you like her?" he looked at me "ya and she says she has the shikon jewel and said if I wanted to I could use it to become stronger." I looked at him like he was crazy "that's fucking bullshit she doesn't have it because I do." "What your not a priestess are you? No you can't be your part demon." " So I'm half priestess and half dog demon. Look Kikyo is my cousin but she's queen of the preps and she just wants to make you into one of them please listen to me." "Kagz sorry but I think maybe it'll be better for me to be in with her group." "No Inu don't go to the dark side its not fun trust me stay normal don't be one of her man whores." "Bye Kagz."


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Normal P.o.v 

Inu had officially became a prep after going to kikyos house. So that meant him and kagome were enemys sure she still liked him but she now saw how much of a asshole he really was. Kikyo got what she wanted as usual (having Inuyasha to herself and ruining her cousins life.

LUNCH TIME

"Hey sango how was gym with lech here?" kagome asked as she sat down to eat lunch with her two best friends. " not funny I hate those stupid uniforms they show off everything and ontop of that the pervs in the same gym class and keeps groping me." She cried. "but sango I think that uniform looks absoestly beautiful on you and my hand is cursed." Miroku cried defending himself. "sango why don't you just buy the guys uniform that's what I did then everyone thinks I don't have a body." "oh but kagz I've seen you in a bikini and trust me you have a curvy body." Miroku declared BONK! Kagz looked down at the unconscious monk and started laughing.

"INU-BABY!" they heard someone sqeal and watched as Kikyo ran up and kissed Inuyasha. "HEY SLUT SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT OUR LUNCH AND DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH YOUR NEW MAN WHORE!" kagz yelled. Kikyo turned and glared at her "your just jealous because you wanted Inuyasha and he chose me over you. So back off slut and stop being jealous of me because no one likes you because your such a slut." She said finishing with a smile. Thinking she had won. 'That's it you dirty little whore I'm gonna kick your ass." Kagome yelled as she pulled off her concelment bracelet she quickly turned into her hanyou form. "prepare to die bitch." She said as she charged at Kikyo. "WHAT THE---." Kikyo screamed as kagome attacked her. She punched her in the jaw and a crack was heard all through the cafeteria. Next thing kagome knew she was being picked up off of Kikyo and slammed in the wall she looked at the person who know held her. It was Inuyasha and his eyes were all red with blue pupils. 'oh shit hes gone full demon' she thought then he started growling in inu-yokai language '_mate stop now bad mate.' _She looked at him like he was crazy she wasn't his mate. Next thing she knew he had slammed his lips onto hers.

Kagz P.o.v

'omg I'm not his mate I can't fight though have to submit.' I slowly relaxed and kissed him back. Inu smirked and growled '_mine'_ he slowly changed back into his hanyou form and looked at her. "what the fuck?" he yelled. As soon as he had let go of me I got up and walked out of the café to my bike and sat there 'why the hell did he kiss me and call me his mate?' I was deep in thought when my cell started to ring.

(A/n. **Kagome, **_Person calling)_

Kagz here 

Blackcat we need you now theres a fight about to happen and we need you hurry up and get your ass to the warehouse.

**Ok I'll be there in a few.**

I hung up my phone and raced into the school grabbed my fighting clothes and ran into the bathroom to change when I came back out I was wearing a tight black tank top and tight leather pant my hair up in high ponytail. I ran out to the back of the school where my bike was on the way I ran into someone "hey watch where your going wench." I looked up at the person its was Inuyasha. I got up and looked him in the eye "MY NAME IS NOT WENCH ITS KA-GO-ME GOT THAT KA-GO-ME." "holy shit kagome you look hot nice tattoo fire eh because your always hot when you see me?" he started laughing. "no because its my elemen- shit nevermind what I just said gotta go I'm going to be late." I went to run again when he grabbed my arm. "wait did you just say your element so your one of the blades?" I felt my face pale "no I'm not stupid all the blades are dead." "no there not because you said element. So I could turn you in unless you agree to be mine." I looked and thought about my choices "fine I will be." I couldn't risk anyone being hurt or caught because I didn't agree. After that I took off to my bike and quickly got to the warehouse.

Normal P.o.v

"fang what the hell is going on that you needed to pull me out of school for?" kagz asked as she ran up to fang. "pigs know were taking them down then getting the fuck out of here." He said. "go without me someone saw my mark they know I'm one and if we take off he'll tell people." Fang looked at her "Black you know you can't let people find out and if they do kill them." " I couldn't there were other people around. I'll be fine I control fire remember I'll set up a wall of fire around me if I get into any trouble." She looked at him and reached up and kissed him. "black if your staying then I am too." "no fang you can't put yourself into danger I love you go be safe and don't forget me then when this all blows over come back for me."

Fang's P.o.v

'oh kagz I love you more then what you'll ever know whatever you do don't die on me.' I looked at her "I love you too black and one more thing." With that I picked her up and kissed her with every once of passion I had.

Normal P.o.v

They kissed for hours it seemed like when they had to brake for air. "fang take me before you leave let me be yours forever." Fang looked at her. "kagz are you sure you want me to?" "yes I love you and I want to be yours forever until one of us dies." "ok kagz." Fang picked her up bridal style and took her into his bedroom and set her on the bed. He kissed her where they began to become more needy for eachother. He slipped off her top and placed kisses from her lips down to her breasts where he took one into his mouth and nibbled and sucked like a baby.

Lemon Warning

They grabbed at eachother ripping off the rest of the clothing. When they were both totally naked fang look at kagome "are you sure you want to?" he asked "not yet" she responded as he went to get up she grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed so she was ontop kagome placed kisses from his jawline right down to his manhood where she nibbled at the tip then flicked her toungue across it and took the whole thing into her mouth. As she was sucking fang was getting closer and closer to his release. Right when he was about to she stopped and looked up and smirked. "you evil little bitch now lets see how you like it." With that he flipped them over so he was on top and positioned himself at her enterance and slammed into her breaking her barrier. Fang looked at her just as her face scrunched up in pain. He place butterfly kisses all over her face until she thrusted her hips upwards to have him continue. He continued knowing that she was reaching her climax as her innerwalls clamped down hard around him with one final thrust he realesed his seed into her. "K-A-G-Z" he screamed. "F-A-N-G" she screamed.

END OF LEMON

Kagz P.o.v

"fang please promise to come back for me" I said as I lay in is arms. "kagz I'll return to you when the time is right when we don't have to hide who we truly are. I have to go but remember I love you." We both got up and got dressed "goodbye my sweet." He said as he turned to leave. "fang one second." I said he turned back to face me. "I love you fang and I will wait until you come for me." I kissed him one last time before he left. The police came barging into the warehouse the minute before everyone had left. "where is everybody" they asked I looked at them " its only me I'm alone as I was all along." "then prepare to die." They started shooting at me. When I sent a wall of fire up and ran out getting as far away as I could.


End file.
